marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Havoc in the Hidden Land
Havoc in the Hidden Land is the seventh episode of the first season of the television series Inhumans. Synopsis The Royal Family returns to Attilan and comes face-to-face with Maximus. Can a truce be reached or is all-out war inevitable?… Plot Following Gorgon's death, the Inhuman Royal Family struggles to figure out what to do next. Black Bolt and Karnak advocate for an open conflict with Maximus while Medusa is in favour of a more peaceful solving. When Black Bolt orders Karnak to snap Auran's neck as a warning for Maximus, Medusa strongly disagrees. They decide to nefotiate with Maximus: Crystal teleports to Attilan with Lockjaw to request a parley and brings back Auran and her team as a gesture of good faith. Maximus agrees to meet with his family. After Crystal returns to Oahu, Black Bolt reveals that Triton is alive and that he knew that Maximus was preparing a coup d'état. Together, they teleport into the Royal Bunker in Attilan, a place Medusa did not know of. She confronts her husband about it and tells him that he cannot leave her in the dark anymore. Auran eventually wakes up and finds Maximus beside her. She confesses to Maximus that she is somewhat disappointed by the fact that the whole uprising was plotted so that Maximus could undergo a second Terrigenesis. Maximus angrily rebuffs her, stating that he will become a powerful Inhuman able to lead the other Inhumans to Earth. However, for that he needs Evan Declan, who the Royal Family has taken to the Royal Bunker as well. Maximus goes to the Great Hall and delivers an eulogy for Gorgon before leaving to meet his family for parley. joins the parley]] Black Bolt, Medusa and Maximus meet and begin to negotiate. Black Bolt suggests that Maximus will be granted a second Terrigenesis and will be pardoned for his treason if he agrees to surrender the throne of Attilan. At first, Maximus agrees, but once his guards take Declan away, he goes back on his word, stating that he only agreed to rescue Declan. Black Bolt swears to kill his brother before departing with the rest of the Royal Family. Maximus and Declan discuss the former's upcoming Terrigenesis when Auran informs Maximus that malfunctions occur throughout Attilan, prompting Maximus to go further in his plans. and Karnak try to revive Gorgon]] Back to the Royal Bunker, Karnak asks for the authorization of performing a second Terrigenesis on Gorgon's body, believing that it can revive his cousin, but Black Bolt and Medusa refuse. Nevertheless, Karnak decides to do it all the same and finds Auran in the Control Room. After defeating her guards, Karnak tells Auran that he knows she regrets having backed Maximus and that she can redeem herself by helping him. Indeed, Karnak intends to use Auran's DNA containing the key to her regenerative healing factor in his attempt to bring Gorgon back to life. Together, they put Gorgon's body in a Terrigenesis Chamber and initiate the process, but it apparently fails. As guards are approaching, Karnak and Auran leave on different paths. Maximus and Declan arrive and discover Gorgon's body. As Maximus progressively loses control over Attilan, he decides to investigate further and leaves Declan near the Terrigenesis Chambers. Maximus is ultimately captured by Triton and Black Bolt and brought to the Royal Bunker. There, he reveals that he initiated a protocol that will lead to the complete destruction of Attilan if he is killed. In the meantime, Gorgon ultimately wakes up from his second Terrigenesis and spots Declan with an angry look. Cast Main Cast: *Anson Mount as Black Bolt *Serinda Swan as Medusa *Ken Leung as Karnak *Eme Ikwuakor as Gorgon *Isabelle Cornish as Crystal *Iwan Rheon as Maximus Guest Stars: *Mike Moh as Triton *Sonya Balmores as Auran *Henry Ian Cusick as Doctor Evan Declan *Ari Dalbert as Bronaja *Aaron Hendry as Loyolis *Krista Alvarez as Flora *Lofton Shaw as Young Black Bolt *V.I.P. as Young Medusa *Jason Lee Hoy as Royal Guard Sergeant *Miriam Lucien as Serene Inhuman *Wesley Jansen as Lower Class Human (uncredited) Appearances Locations *Moon **Attilan ***Inhuman Royal Palace ***Royal Bunker *Oahu, Hawaii Events *Ambush on Auran *Capture of Maximus *Coup in Attilan (mentioned) Items *Attilan Laser Guns *Terrigen Crystals *Terrigen Chambers *Words of Creation Vehicles To be added Sentient Species *Inhumans *Humans Creatures *Inhuman Dogs **Lockjaw Organizations *Inhuman Royal Family *Attilan Royal Guard *Declan Research *Genetic Council (mentioned) *Attilan Rebellion (mentioned) Mentioned *Tibor *Agon *Rynda *Dave Music Trivia *The title of the episode is a reference to the title of the Inhumans-related story in the comic book issue Fantastic Four Vol.1 #159. *The episode aired the same day that Thor: Ragnarok premieres in theaters. References External Links * * Category:Inhumans (TV series) Episodes